Untitled
by JustCallMeShay
Summary: "I hate humans but now I have to protect them? *sigh* This is going to suck." I'm not good at summaries but you should read anyway. T for language and violence. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**First story. I hope you guys like it. **_

_**I only own the story-line.**_

* * *

"**Beeep**! **Beeep**! **Beeep**!"

I groaned loudly and rolled over, slamming my hand on the snooze button. I sighed and just laid there staring at the clock in a daze. The time, 6:00 a.m., stared right back at me in blocky red numbers.

"I still can't believe I agreed to this shit," I finally whispered to myself after a heavy sigh. Slowly, I pulled myself into an upright position, running a hand through my long bedridden raven hair. Soon, the pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee hit my sensitive nose and my slightly pointed ears twitched hearing the very faint sound of someone sipping from, what I assumed to be, a mug in the kitchen.

Slowly, I stood and stretched my stiff muscles, my slightly fluffy tail stretching out straight before flopping down behind me, much like my arms at my sides. After releasing a satisfying yawn I started towards the bathroom to start my morning routine.

After showering, washing my hair and brushing my teeth I went back to my room to get dressed in my new "school uniform". I scowled at it hanging up on my closet door. The black skirt, the white button down shirt, the black blazer and the blood red tie.

"This is going to suck."

When I finally entered the kitchen, my partner was already pouring her second cup of coffee.

"Good morning Natsuki," she said to me stoically without looking at me.

"Morning Miyu," I replied pulling myself up to sit on the kitchen counter.

"Did you want any coffee?"

"Please."

I watched her pull out my plain black mug and fill it with coffee.

Miyu Greer, my partner on this mission and the closest thing to a "friend" I've ever had. She had short silvery hair, pale red eyes and slightly pointed ears like mine -though hers were a little longer-and she almost always had a cool stoic expression on her face and while we are a lot alike, in many ways we couldn't be more different.

Take our uniforms, for example. While Miyu was dressed properly with her blazer completely buttoned and neat, her tie tight and straight and black dress shoes I choose to leave my blazer undone, the first button to my shirt left open, my tie loosely tied around neck and a pair of all black converse on my feet.

She handed me my coffee and shook her head at my appearance.

"That is not how you are supposed to wear it," she said before sitting down in her previous spot at our kitchen table.

"I don't want to be wearing it at all," I said in a nonchalant tone before sipping my coffee. It was delicious as always. "But if I have to, I'm going to wear it however I want." She sighed.

"I guess."

"I really hate that you volunteered us for this."

"We are among the most powerful of our kind and we have more experience with this situation than anyone else. If we do not protect them, who will-"

"-Other demons with too much time on their hands."

"Then they will die and you know it. Do you really want that much blood on your hands just because you dislike humans?" Natsuki looked at her with an icy glare.

"My hands are already covered in blood and so are yours. A little more won't make that much of a difference Miyu." Red eyes closed tight and her frown deepened. "And I don't "dislike" humans. I hate them."

"I doubt it will be that bad."

"Miyu, you know how I feel about humans. And now you want me to protect them? This is bullshit."

"This is a mission." Her tone of voice changed slightly. Just enough for me to know there was no getting out of this. "A mission that you agreed to complete."

"I only agreed because I thought it would be in my own world. Not the human world."

"The human world and the demon world always intertwine, it cannot be helped. At the end of the day, this is still a mission and whether it is in our world or the human world does not matter. It still must be completed. Period." I finished my coffee and jumped off the counter a deep scowl on my face.

"Fine, I get it alright." I smoothed out my tail once more, loving the feel of my soft black fur between my fingers. "Let's just go. The sooner we get this shit over with the better."

* * *

_**Should I continue it?**_


	2. A Half-breed?

_**Your reviews motivated me to get this out. I can't promise that updates will always be this fast though.**_

_**But anywho on with the story. **_

* * *

They slowed to a stop at the school's front gate.

"It looks like there is a parking lot over there," Miyu called from her all black 2014 Camaro convertible. Natsuki nodded from behind her helmet before taking off in that direction atop her all black 2014 Ducati 1199 Panigale R.

They parked side-by-side and turned off their respective engines.

"It looks more like a university, doesn't it?" Natsuki asked rhetorically, having taken off her helmet and running a hair through her hair, her bright emerald green eyes scanning the area carefully. Instead of replying, Miyu looked up at the building and noticed they had caused a bit of a scene. There was no one outside, but see could see students looking down at them from the windows, some marveling at their vehicles, some were swooning and blushing while others just looked shocked and scared.

"I was just thinking the same," she finally responded, pulling her school bag and a blue sword bag from the back seat along with Natsuki's messenger bag, holding it out to her. "We should get going."

"I guess." Natsuki sighed, grabbed her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Digging in her bag for a moment, she quick found her glass case. "I don't like that all these human are staring at us anyways." Natsuki slipped her black-rimmed glasses on her face, her tail swishing slightly as they casual walked towards the main building, her sensitive ears catching all the whispers from the students around them.

"_What are they doing here?"_

"_I've never seen demons up close before. I never thought they would be so pretty."_

"_Do you think there here to help us?"_

"_Or just to cause more trouble for us."_

"Do they have any idea how loud they are?" she asked with a short glance towards Miyu, who shrugged carelessly.

"Probably not," she answered. "Their hearing is not like ours."

"Whatever. Why are you carrying those swords around anyway? It's probably scaring them."

"Well, unlike you, my natural abilities have a limit." Natsuki scoffed and looked at her with a raised brow, hand on her hip.

"So do mine."

"I have yet to see it."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't exist." They walked into the main building and came to a stop in the forum. "Even my power can't last forever."

"Hm." Miyu dismissed the subject, quickly locating the directory. "It says here the headmistress's office should be on the third floor."

"The third floor?" Natsuki frowned. "You've got to be kidding me. And we have to walk the whole way?"

"Come on." Miyu started up the stairs. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we will get there." Natsuki sighed

"I guess." Natsuki followed after her and smoothed the jet black fur on her tail. "The fur on my tail is standing on end."

"And my hands have been twitching since we got here."

"I think it's safe to say something is coming and I don't think it's a coincidence." Miyu nodded wordlessly. "But why? There's nothing but humans here right? So why do they keep attacking?"

"There has to be something here they are after," Miyu concluded cupping her chin in thought. "But what could it be?" Just as they reached the second floor a bell rung and students started exiting their classrooms.

_"I wonder what this sudden assembly is about?"_ they heard them whispering.

_"Probably those demons we saw earlier."_ Miyu and Natsuki looked at each other with deadpanned expression. Miyu shook her head and started up the stairs again when suddenly Natsuki's eyes widened.

"I feel something," she whispered, Miyu just barely catching it and turned around. Natsuki's hands clinched and the fur on her tail stood on end. "There's another demon here."

"Another demon?" Miyu's eyes widened and she looked around, her eyes glowing with a dim light. "My eyes do not detect any demonic pressure. Are you sure?"

"Look at my tail!" Her fur was fluffed out and it was twitching. "It's doing a damn good job of hiding but it's definitely here. I'm going to be brushing my fur for at least any hour after this." Miyu looked around again and frowned, noticing they had the attention of every student.

"Well, there is no point in staying here and causing more of a scene. We must get to the headmistress." Miyu jumped on the railing and jumped up to the third floor.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Natsuki growled joining her soon after. As soon as her foot hit the ground, her tail relaxed.

"My poor tail," she mumbled running her hands over it, trying to smooth her fur. "I hate when that happens."Miyu shook her head at the raven haired girl.

"You are so obsessed with your tail."

"I'm not obsessed. I just like it to be perfect."

"Obsessed." Miyu started toward the end of the hall while Natsuki glared at the back her head.

"I'm not." Soon, they were both standing before a door that had "Headmistress" written neatly beside it.

"Should we-," Natsuki opened the door and barged right in before her companion could even finish her sentence. "-Knock." Miyu finished wearily with a shake of her head.

"Why knock? She should already be expecting us."

"Indeed I was," a voice replied from inside the room. "But it's still polite to knock." The voice belonged to a young girl in a wheelchair. She had long lavender colored hair, gentle teal colored eyes and a soft welcoming smile.

"Sorry," Natsuki shrugged with a smirk. "But _'polite'_ isn't really my thing."

"You must be Natsuki Kuga. They told me you would be a bit of a trouble maker." She paused, turning to Miyu. "And you must be Miyu Greer."

"I am," Miyu answered, taking a step forward. "And you are?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Mashiro Kazahana and I'm the headmistress of this school. I'm also the one who hired you to come here."

"We were told you've been hit with a lot of sudden attacks lately from corrupt demons and magic user," Natsuki began with a serious expression and a business-like tone. "Do you have any idea why?" Mashiro frowned and sighed.

"I have an idea."

"Explain," Miyu said after calmly crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's another student here who is a demon-,"

"-I knew it," Natsuki cut in. "My tail went crazy on the way here." Miyu looked at her knowingly.

"And it was right after all of the students started leaving their classrooms."

"Yes," Mashiro said, confirming their suspicions. "Her abilities are still sealed and she isn't even aware of what she is but recently other demons have been able to find her."

"She's probably peaking," Natsuki mumbled. "That would explain why my tail reacted so strongly." Mashiro looked at her, clearly confused.

"Peaking?"

"It's like puberty for demons," Natsuki answered with a shrug.

"It is when we mature as demons and for some it is when demons become corrupted," Miyu added. "They are probably trying to abduct her and taint her to make her an ally against us and ultimately against the humans as well."

"Oh my," Mashiro gasped. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And if she turns out to be powerful they'll stop at nothing to get their hands on her," Natsuki paused to think for a moment. "Can you tell us more about her?"

"Well her name is-,"

"Do not tell us her name," Miyu cut in. "We would like to find her ourselves."

"Can you tell us what kind of demon she might be?" Natsuki chimed in.

"I have no idea what kind of demon she is," Mashiro answered. "But I do know she's a half-breed. Only her father was a demon, her mother is human."

"A half-breed?" Natsuki asked while Miyu brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Why would they go through so much trouble for a half-breed?"

"Probably because her father was Fuzen," Mashiro replied making both Miyu and Natsuki look at her in shock.

"Fuzen?!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Fuzen had a kid?! And with a human?!"

"I know it's hard to believe," Mashiro began again. "But it's very true and now my students are in real danger. Not only my students but both of our worlds if she's captured."

"Do not worry," Miyu spoke up, her shock subsiding. "We will protect the girl and keep your students safe." Mashiro smiled, visibly relieved.

"Thank you. Thank you both." She reached into her desk, pulling out two pieces of paper. "Here are your schedules. You already missed homeroom and the assembly this morning making the students aware of your arrival."

"Wait they know we're going to be in school with them?" Natsuki asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, we told them we've been chosen to be a part of a new integration program to see if demons and humans can learn on the same level." They were surprised with the bell rung again. "That means the assembly is over. Now, all of the students know you're here-,"

Before she could finish they felt the ground shake and heard, what sounded like, a loud explosion. The sound of loud screaming soon followed, making Miyu and Natsuki run to the window.

"What's happening?" Mashiro asked franticly looking back and forth between them.

"It sounds like they are not wasting anytime," Miyu answered seeing the cloud of black smoke that shot up from, what they assumed was, where the assembly was being held. Natsuki frowned and backed away from the window.

"Move Miyu," she called. Once Miyu stepped away from the window Natsuki raised her left hand, a small black orb materializing before it. Suddenly the orb shot forward and the entire window was suddenly blown out. Natsuki then walked up and stepped into the windowsill.

"For someone who hates humans you sure are eager to help them," Miyu teased stoically, stepping onto the windowsill beside her. Natsuki smirked.

"I do hate humans but I love to fight," she replied. "And like you said, this is job so if I have to help them I might as well have fun while I'm at it, right." Without waiting for a reply, Natsuki jumped out of the window and into the smoke with a wide smirk on her face. Miyu shook her head and followed soon after.

"Please save my students!" she heard Mashiro calling after them.

When they landed, Natsuki quickly surveyed the situation. Before her was a large armor-plated worm-like creature with one large red eye in the middle of its forehead and a small mouth filled with sharp teeth. Behind her were screaming students, teachers and faculty members, some of which stopped, surprised by her sudden arrival. She was going to kill it quickly with one shot until she realized it had captured someone.

Wrapped up in its tail was a girl, whose face was hidden by her long honey brown hair flying wildly.

"Natsuki," Miyu called having realized the same thing.

"I know, I see her," Natsuki replied taking her glasses off. "Hold my glasses will you. I want to handle this one myself." Miyu wordlessly took them from her.

"Saving the girl is your priority."

"I know."

"And do not drag this out. Today has already been long enough. These humans are tiring."

"You're the one that wanted to come here, remember." Instead of waiting for a replied, Natsuki stepped toward the creature. "Hey!" she shouted, gaining its attention. "Put the girl down!"

The creature roared at her in responds.

"You could not have thought it would just do as you said," Miyu called with a blank face making Natsuki chuckle as she bent down, grabbing a bit of dirt and leisurely rubbing it into her hands.

"It was worth a shot." Then, she, seemingly, disappeared with only a small dust cloud remaining where she just stood.

The creature looked around for her only to roar in pain when the raven haired girl reappeared in the air in front of it and delivered a powerful spinning back kick to its face. The impact from the kick was so powerful it forced the creature to unconsciously throw the girl with a careless flick of its tail.

"Shit," she cursed using one leg to push off from the worm and disappearing again, this time reappearing and catching the girl, bridal style, in mid-air. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she jumped again to avoid the creature's tail that came down to crush her.

"Natsuki," she heard. It was Miyu's voice. She looked to her right, Miyu had her arms open. She again jumped into the air to avoid the tail. And she went over Miyu's head she released the girl, letting her fall into Miyu's arms.

"Time to end this," she mumbled to herself, stopping right in front of the creature. This time creature lunged for her, its jaws open and ready to bite. Instead of avoiding it, she held her arm out and didn't move, not even when the monster's teeth came down on it.

There were screams coming from the crowd watching behind them. Miyu had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. _'Humans,'_ she inwardly sighed briefly. Then, several rays of black light shot from the monster's body in different directions before it was engulfed by the light completely. A few more screams rang out when the creature's body imploded, causing a small explosion soon after.

When the smoke cleared, Natsuki could be seen walking back toward her partner casually, ignoring the wide-eyed humans around them. When she finally reached Miyu she smirked playfully.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked, her hand and arm still smoking from the explosion but otherwise unharmed.

"Very entertaining," Miyu replied sarcastically before placing the, still unconscious, girl in Natsuki arms. "Take her. I will tend to the humans here."

"What?" Natsuki protested, holding the girl nonetheless. "Why am I stuck with the 'damsel in distress'?"

"Would you rather tend to one human?" Miyu pointed a thumb toward the huge whole in the side of the building. "Or all of them?" Natsuki looked over the other girl's shoulder at all the humans gaping at them before frowning.

"No thanks."

"Then take the girl to the infirmary. Maybe while I am handling this mess I will find the one they were after."

"Fine."Natsuki started the walk away, but stopped and turned back around. "Where's the infirmary?" Miyu sighed wearily.

"Just follow your nose. Once you start smelling the sterilized air you will know you are going the right way."

"Great idea." She started to leave again and stopped again. "Wait, my glasses."

"Here." Miyu sighed and put them on her face before pushing her away. "Now go."

"Alright alright, I'm going."

* * *

_**Chapter 3 is in progress but before that, I wanna know what you guys think of this one.**_

_**Oh, and I also need a title. Any suggestions?**_


	3. Fuzen's Daughter

_**Still no title yet. I saw some good ideas though.**_

_**(A/N: **_**the bold print in the chapter is a flashback) ****  
**

* * *

Natsuki made her way through the crowd and out into the halls of the school. She paused for a moment, taking a few deep breathes and quickly picking up the scent of medication and sterilized air. She started running in that direction and it wasn't long before she made it to the infirmary.

When she stepped inside and looked around no one was there, which didn't surprise her.

She laid the unconscious girl on the empty bed and moved her hair to the side to get her first real look at the girls face.

Her eyes widened.

The girl was stunning.

Her long honey brown hair was naturally wavy, full kissable lips, near perfect features. And as her eyes moved further down she noticed a slim yet curvy figure that was perfectly proportioned.

'_Damn,'_ Natsuki thought, feeling something in her body stir as she looked on at the girl. _'I had no idea humans could look this __**good**__.'_ Shaking her head lightly to clear her mind, she focused on how the wake the girl up.

"Hey," she called, almost whispering as she smacked the girl's cheek a few times. She stood straight and frowned when she didn't get any results, briefly considering pouring water on the girl. Deciding to continue with her gentle approach, this time she softly shook the brunette's shoulders. "Hey, wake up already."

Natsuki heard a groan and stood up straight as eyes started to flutter.

"Finally," Natsuki began. "I was starting to think you would never wake up." The brunette sat up slowly with another groan, rubbing her temples. "You're a pretty heavy sleeper even though you don't look it." At the sound of Natsuki's voice, her eyes shot up and her head snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Ara, a demon," she mumbled a soft, slightly frightened Kyoto accent. Then she glared fierce at Natsuki with crimson red eyes, make Natsuki's brow rise.

'_Red eyes?'_ she thought, slightly surprised. _'Unusual for a human.'_ Then she felt her tail twitch and her eyes widened as it subtly started to flair. _'But not so unusual for a demon.'_

"Who are you?" the girl asked, this her voice much stronger. "And where have you taken me?" Natsuki frowned and the clear accusation, facing the brunette's glare with a glare of her own.

"If you took a minute to look around, you'd see we're in your school's infirmary," she answered snidely. The girl briefly took her eyes off Natsuki to do just that.

"So we are." She paused for a moment. "What have you been doing to me, demon?"

"You mean besides saving your life? Not a damn thing." Crimson eyes widened for a moment.

"Ara how do I know you're not lying? For all I know, you could've been controlling that monster and now you could be trying to trick me into trusting you so you can kill me later."

"Honestly, you don't and I couldn't care less about gaining the trust of a human I just met." Natsuki turned around, pulled a chair up beside the bed and comfortably took a seat before meeting the girl's eyes again. "But trust me when I say this, I'm a,** 'kill now and ask questions later,'** kind of demon and I don't have any, **'pets,'** that do my killing for me. So if I really wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead and it would be by my own hands."

Again, the girl's eyes widened. The amount of certainty in the raven-haired girl's voice definitely frightened her. She knew, in that moment, the demon sitting before her was being completely honest and she had no doubt that if this demon really wanted her dead she definitely **would not** be alive right now.

"Okay," she said, inwardly cursing her voice for sounding so soft. "I believe you. And I'm okay now. So you don't have look after me anymore. I can take care of myself from here." She tried to get out of bed, but as soon as she stood up her knees gave out.

Her eyes shut tight, expecting to hit the floor but was surprised when two strong arm circled around her waist. Her eyes open and was shocked to see the raven-haired demon that was just sitting beside her bed had caught her and stopped her from falling with relative ease.

"You were just attacked by a monster. I don't think it's smart to be trying to walk around right now." She had to fight down a blush when Natsuki, effortlessly, picked her up bridal-style and laid her back on the bed. "You're weary of me, I get that, but that's no reason to act like an idiot."

"Ara, did you just call me an idiot?"

"No." Natsuki smirked slightly, sitting back down in her chair. "I said you were acting like one."

For the first time she looked at Natsuki calmly and, again, wanted to curse herself. '_I can't believe I didn't notice how attractive she is,'_ she thought as she looked on with hungry eyes. From her long straight black hair, charming features and that sexy smirk and don't even get her started on those eyes. _'Those deep emerald eyes that seem to look right through me.'_

Natsuki's smirk widened and her tail, which had calmed down as they started talking, swayed playfully. She knew that look all too well. _'This is definitely the girl.'_

"You're staring pretty hard," she spoke suddenly, watching with amusement as the girl blinked, her eyes slowly going back to their original color, having turned a deep bloody red during her musings. "What's going through your mind?"

"Ara, I'm still deciding whether or not I can trust you," she replied trying, and failing, to fight back a smile. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't." She was surprised by Natsuki's attitude and rude comments but didn't let it show on her face. Not that she had to.

"So, you're my savior?" Natsuki shrugged.

"If you want to look at it that way, yes."

"And it's safe to say you are one of the transfer students we were told about before I was attacked."

"One of them."

"Ara, then what is your name?"

"Haven't you ever heard it's rude to ask someone else's name before giving your own?" The brunette's smile widened.

"For some reason, Savior-han doesn't strike me as the type to be concerned with such things."

"Usually I'm not. And why did you call me 'Savior-han'?"

"Well, I still don't know Savior-han's name so what else am I supposed to call her?" For moment they were silent, staring each other down. Then suddenly the stare-down was interrupted.

"Sorry I took so long," Miyu suddenly spoke while walking through the doorway with her usual stoic expression. "Taking care of that mess took longer than I anticipated and I still have not located the girl." Natsuki stood up.

"No worries," she said carelessly. "It's not like I was bored or anything. How did it go?"

"Fine I guess. No one was severely injured. Apparently, it bypassed everyone else and went straight for her."

"I think I know why," Natsuki mumbled. Miyu looked over her shoulder and noticed the girl on the bed watching them.

"Hello," she began, approaching the bed. "My name is Miyu Greer and it seems you have already met my companion. May I ask what your name is?"

"Ara, I'm Shizuru Fujino it's very nice to meet you-," she paused, sending a look to Natsuki, who looked away with a slightly roll of her eyes. "-And your companion."

"Likewise." Miyu ignored the little exchange. Just another thing she would ask Natsuki about later. "Are you injured in any way?"

"I was feeling a little dizzy at first, but I'm feeling much better now, thank you for asking. My Savior-han took very good care of me."

"Your Savior?" Miyu looked at Natsuki with a raised brow.

"Hey, don't look at me," Natsuki defended passively. "She decided that on her own."

"Well, you did save me, did you not? And you still refuse to give me your name." They all looked up subconsciously when a bell rung.

'~_**Attention all students and faculty, school is dismissed for the day. Classes will resume normally tomorrow. That is all~'**_

"Should we go talk her?" Natsuki asked running a hand through her hair. "She needs to know everyone is ok."

"I will talk to Mashiro and sort everything out, you tend to her. They may be planning another attack and since she seems to be the one they are after she needs to be protected."

"Why me?" Natsuki growled. "I don't want to be stuck on guard duty and you're just as strong as I am. You can protect her."

"Why not let her decide?" They looked at Shizuru, who had been silently watching the exchange. "Fujino-san would you feel safer with her or me?"

"Ara, honestly," Shizuru began looking between them before looking down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not very trusting of demons so neither of you are my ideal choice of protection." She paused for another moment. "But if I had to choose, I would have to pick the one of you I'm more acquainted with."

"That means you," Miyu concluded, causing Natsuki to growl in frustration. "I will meet up with you later. Then, we can figure everything else out from there."

"Whatever." And just like that, Miyu was gone, again leaving Natsuki and Shizuru alone. Natsuki walked back to her chair and sat down heavily with a huff.

"Ara, am I really such a burden?" Shizuru asked softly. "If so, I apologize. I don't know why I've been targeted-,"

"-You're not a burden," Natsuki cut her off. "And you don't have to apologize."

"But it's my fault that so much has been happening."

"They maybe after you, yes, but this isn't your fault." Natsuki stood up. "You had no control over it and even now, you still have no control this."

Shizuru sighed, trying to absorb what the other girl said. As her words ran through her head she thought of a different question. _'Ara, why am I being so open with her?' _As she started to contemplate, Natsuki's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked nonchalantly. Shizuru thought for another moment.

"I would like to go home," she answered honestly. Then, she was surprised again when Natsuki held her hand out towards her.

"Well, come on." Shizuru hesitated before slowly grabbing the outstretched hand.

"Ara, where are we going?"

"You just said you wanted to go home right." Natsuki helped her get to her feet and held her stead as she tried to gain her balance. "Besides, the smell of medicine and disinfectant is really starting to bug my nose. So, as long as we get out of here, I'll take you where ever you want to go."

* * *

_'I still never told her my name,'_ Natsuki thought, absently stroking the fur on her tail. She was sitting under a tree in the school's courtyard, thinking back on the time she spent with the brunette while she waited for Miyu to meet up with her.

**"Thank you for escorting me home," Shizuru said quietly once they reached her dorm room. **

**"No prob. I needed to know where you lived anyway," Natsuki said with a shrug.**

**"Ara, so Savior-han wanted to know where my dorm room is?" The brunette's tone and her teasing smile made a slight blush come to Natsuki's cheeks.**

**"Oi, only because I'm supposed to be protecting you, that's all!" Shizuru giggled behind her hand.**

**"I was only teasing Savior-han." Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "And thank you for saving me."**

**"You have a funny way of showing your gratitude."**

**"Ara, would my knight in shining armor like a kiss for her bravery?" Natsuki blush deepened a bit.**

**"Wha- what?! Hell no!"**

**"Savior-han won't accept my kiss?" Shizuru covered her face with her hands and Natsuki clearly heard faint sobs. "Am I that ugly that Savior-han won't even accept the only thing I have to offer as gratitude for saving me?"**

**"What?! I never said you were ugly! I just don't want-,"**

**"-You didn't say it but you were thinking it."**

**"No, I wasn't I-,"**

**"- Savior-han must think I'm disgusting."**

**"Disgusting? Where are you getting it shit from-,"**

**"-You must think-,"**

**"- Fine!" Shizuru looked up, surprised by the sudden outburst. Natsuki's blush had deepened again, covering her cheeks. "Fine, I'll accept the kiss. Just stop with the tears alright." That made Shizuru smile genuinely for the first time in a long time. _'For a demon she sure is cute,'_ she thought briefly before holding her hands behind her back.**

**"Ara, good. But first Savior-han must close her eyes."**

**"Wait a miute," Natsuki narrowed her eyes at her. "You were tricking me, weren't you? You weren't crying at all, were you?!"**

**"Unfortunately for you, you already agreed. Now close your eyes." Natsuki growled and mumbled a curse, but closed her eyes nonetheless. Soon after, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and her blush covered her face when she felt the other girl's soft breath on her face-,**

"Sorry I took so long," Miyu spoke, suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her slowly, it wasn't often that she didn't notice an approaching presence_. 'Was I that deep in thought?'_ she asked herself before Miyu continued. "Did you take care of Fujino-san?"

"I did," the raven-haired girl answered, using a finger to push her glasses up before going back to stoking her tail softly.

"Earlier, when I said it went straight for that girl and you said you think you know why-,"

"Because that's who they were after. She's Fuzen's kid."

"Her?" Miyu was surprised but didn't let it show. "She looks nothing like Fuzen. Quite the opposite, in fact. Are you sure?"

"She must get her looks from her mother, but she definitely has his eyes."

"I thought her eyes were unusual, as well. Unusual for humans, at least."

"It's her, I'm sure of it. The seal on her is a strong one, though. I didn't feel anything from her until she glared at me, then my poor tail when into overdrive."

"If the seal on her is that powerful they must have known she would, or could, become a very powerful demon." Natsuki hummed in agreement. "I think we should break the seal."

"What?!" Natsuki turned to her, so surprised that her glasses slid down her nose a bit. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. If we break the seal and teach her to defend herself she could become a powerful ally for us, half-breed or not."

"But if we break the seal her presence will noticed by every demon in this realm and ours. It'll just make her problem."

"They will not attack her frivolously as long as we are here and I am curious to know what kind of demon she is."

"There it is." Natsuki narrowed her eyes at Miyu. "You just want to know what kind of demon she is. That's the only reason you want me to undo the seal, isn't?"

"Protecting the girl is my first priority." Natsuki scoffed. The look on Miyu's face had already told her she was right. "And that is not my only reason."

"Well Fuzen was a kitsune so she must be one too right? Problem solved. Now we don't have to mess with her seal."

"But with her seal undone she will not feel so helpless. We could teach her to fight and to use her abilities." Miyu looked away and sat under the tree beside her. "I know how it feels to be helpless and I know you do too."

"Don't go there, Miyu," Natsuki warned, her body stiffening.

"Did you see the look on her face when I asked who she felt safer with?" Miyu continued. "Natsuki, she is getting attacked and she is putting everyone here in danger and she does not know why. That must be torture for her."

"She has no control over what she is or who her parents are. It's not her fault." Natsuki frowned. "That's something I had to learn the hard way…" she trailed off quietly.

"You are right. It is not her fault, so why must she put up with it." Miyu put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "I am not saying we do this and take her to the demon realm so they can have a free-for-all over her. I am saying we break the seal and train her. By the time, we are done with her she will be able to take back control over her life." She paused. "…Like we did."

"Fine." Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair slowly. "But **you'll** have to meet up with Mashiro tomorrow and get the ok. Then, we have to see what kind of seal it is. If it's not black magic, I can't break it."

"And we will have to summon the others. If we are going to train her we have to train her completely." Natsuki chuckled and smirked.

"Sounds like the band's getting back together." Miyu sighed wearily.

"I suppose so."

* * *

"Mother," Shizuru called quietly before picking a picture frame from her bedside table. "I got attacked again today and was saved by another demon. I even kissed the demon on the cheek to show my gratitude."

Shizuru was almost a splitting image of the woman in the photo, who was smiling calmly. The biggest difference being the woman in the picture had gentle blue eyes.

"She was surprisingly cute," Shizuru continued with a giggle as she thought back on what happened outside her door a half-hour or so ago.

**-She leaned in and at the last moment changed direction and planted a kiss on the raven-haired girl's cheek. Natsuki's eyes opened wide and she watched, stunned, when the brunette pulled away, a light blush on her face as well.**

**"I will see you tomorrow, yes?" Natsuki nodded wordlessly, still speechless and blushing. "Good." Shizuru turned around and unlocked her door stepping into her dorm room before turning back to the demon, still at her door. "Thank you again, Savior-han."**

**After the door was closed, she leaned back against it for a moment, cheeks still a red with a slight blush. _'Ara, I never thought demons could be so cute,' _she thought for a moment before bring a hand up to her mouth. _'What am I doing? She's a demon. Not the mention, I just met her.'_**

**She heard a sigh from the other side of the door and heard footsteps leading away from it, soon after. **

**_'So why is my heart beating so fast?'_**

"I don't know what she's doing to me," Shizuru sighed, putting the frame down gently. "I wish you were here. I'm sure you would know just what to do…"

* * *

**_Just a little ShizNat there. I want it to be a slow burn so that's all your getting for a while. _**

**_Reviews are helpful._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	4. A Slow Burn & A Bad Feeling

**_Sorry for any and all mistakes. This was kind of a last minute thing._**

**_I was going to just combine this and the next chapter and make one extra long chapter. _**

**_But I changed my mind._**

**_So oh well._**

* * *

The next day, when they pulled into the school's parking lot it was much like the first.

They drove their respective vehicles and they parked in the same spots as the day before, but today, for some reason, students filled the courtyard. Some were sitting in the grass and at tables while most were standing in smaller groups.

And all eyes were on them.

"This is weird," Natsuki whispered once she took off her helmet and ran a hand through her hair.

"Very," Miyu agreed just as quietly, closing her car door.

"I'm uncomfortable," Natsuki added, taking her messenger bag from Miyu.

"Just try to ignore them," Miyu replied grabbing her own bag and her sword bag. "Today is going to be a full one and we do not have time to waste on…" she pasued for a moment, looking at the students that still gawked and whispered around them. "… whatever this is."

"Fine, let's just hurry. The fur on my tail is standing on end because of all these eyes on us." They started toward the school cautiously and were even more freaked out when the students parted, making a clear path for them. "What the hell?"

"Natsuki," Miyu called quietly, successfully gaining her attention while she brought an intricate skeleton key from her pocket and held it out for Natsuki to take. "Here. Do not open a door way until I give you the ok."

"I know."

"And do not forget to find Fujino-san. If everything goes as planned we have to tell her everything so she can decide what she wants to do and just how much she wants to know."

"I know." They entered the school and stood in the forum for a moment.

"And do not just spend your time lazing around while I am gone." Natsuki shrugged.

"I probably will."

"We will report back before first period."

"Roger that." With that, Natsuki held her fist out and Miyu touch it softly with hers and walked away. "What to do? What to do?" she thought to herself aloud while slowly walking further into the school, her tail swaying slowly from side to side. _'Maybe I should just find the girl,'_ she thought for a moment clasping her hands behind her head, a thoughtful look on her face. _'At least that'll be one less thing for me to do.'_

She aimlessly walked around, ignoring the students she happened to pass and found herself on the second floor, having walked around the first, before she came to a stop and dropped her arms.

"Where the hell is that Fujino?" she asked herself with a vexed twitch of her tail. She was about to give up when her sharp ears detected voices coming her way from down the hall.

"Don't forget to tell those demons that they still have to follow the rules! I won't hesitate to give them detention, demons or not!" the voice was so loud that, even from down the hall, Natsuki felt the need to cover her ears.

"Yes yes, Haruka-han." That was a voice she recognized. "I'll be sure to tell them when I meet them again."

"You butter Bubuzuke!"

"Better, Haruka-chan," she heard a soft voice mutter.

"That's what I said!" She heard a door close and footsteps coming her way. She smirked and leaned against a nearby windowsill, waiting patiently for the one she was looking for to come to her.

"You're a hard one to find, you know that?" she spoke as soon as she saw the brunette rounding the corner. Shizuru looked up, startled by the husky yet feminine voice that suddenly called to her. She felt herself smile when her crimson eyes settled on the raven-haired demon.

"Ara, I wasn't aware that I was lost," she replied, her mood instantly brightening at the sight of Natsuki's widening smirk.

"Well of course. Didn't you know?" Natsuki pushed herself away from the windowsill and approached the brunette. Shizuru felt an odd tingle surge throughout her body and stood stark still as the demon circled around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, fearing if she was too loud she would break the odd tension between them.

"Just thinking," Natsuki answered her voice dropping to a soft husky murmur. She stopped in front of the brunette her face becoming unreadable as her mind wandered_. 'At this rate, I might not be able to control myself once her seal is broken,'_ Natsuki thought absently as she trailed her eyes scanned every inch of the girl.

Shizuru, on the other hand, was already having a hard time. Feeling those wild, almost primal, emerald eyes analyzing her so closely, she could barely handle it. _'What is this feeling?'_ she asked herself, referring to the sudden heat she felt slowly burning through her body. The feeling was especially hot on her back, right between her shoulder blades. _'What is she doing to me?'_

"Ara, about what?" she finally heard herself asking, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. Natsuki inwardly debated whether or not to tell the girl the truth. _'Should I tell her I'm thinking about what she'll be like as a demon?'_ Then, suddenly she felt something vibrating in her pocket followed by a low jingling sound.

"What the hell?" Natsuki cursed, obviously startled. She pulled the device out of her pocket and face-palmed herself, realizing it was the cell phone she was required to get before coming to the human realm. "I forgot I had one of these things." Miyu's name flashed on the screen and she slid her thumb across it to answer the call. "Yeah?"

"**I got the ok. Did you find Fujino-san?"** Miyu asked getting right to the point. Natsuki looked at her with an expression Shizuru couldn't describe. The look made her anxious, but she chose not to question it just yet.

"Yeah, she's here."

"**Good. Bring her here so we can explain the situation to her."** Natsuki sighed and looked away from curious crimson eyes.

She had a bad feeling that this wouldn't go well and it made an uneasy feeling rise in her gut.

"Roger that." She looked up at Shizuru again, ending the call. "I need you to come with me."

"Why?" Shizuru asked, suddenly becoming worried. "What's happening?"

"It's nothing bad, but we've decided to tell you why you're being targeted. Then we're going to give you some options and let you choose what you want to happen from there."

"Ara, why I'm being targeted?"

"Yes." Natsuki met her eyes intensely. "You're going to learn the truth about everything and, more importantly, about your father."

"My father?" Shizuru shook her head with a frown, clearly confused. "But I've never even met my father. My mother told me he died before I was born."

"That maybe be true, but his blood runs strong through your veins."

"Ara, I do not understand." Natsuki sighed and rubbed the back of her neck wearily.

"Just come with me to the headmistress's office. Miyu is a lot better at explaining these things than I am."

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Natsuki sighed and started to walk toward the staircase that would take to the third floor and soon heard reluctant steps following behind her.

"To be honest, so do I."

* * *

**_I know it's been awhile and I know it's kinda short but the next chapter will be a long one and I wanted to give you guys something until I get the next chapter done._****_  
_**

**_Review. _**

**_Please & Thanks._**


	5. I'm A Human Being!

There was a tense silence between them as they made their way up the stairs and to the headmistress's office. Natsuki took a deep breath before pushing the door open and letting Shizuru walk in first, closing the door behind them.

"Good morning, Headmistress," Shizuru greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Fujino-chan," Mashiro nodded with a smile. Shizuru turned to the only other person in the room.

"Greer-han," she greeted with another slight bow.

"Fujino-san," Miyu nodded from her spot, leaning against Mashiro's desk, her arms casually folded across her chest. Natsuki walked further into the room.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" she asked suddenly, unable to ignore the feeling she had in her gut. "Because I have a feeling we might want to rethink this a little."

"It will be fine," Miyu answered. "We have decided it will be better for her to learn the truth now and from us than from someone else later on."

"Well, have you considered maybe she's not ready for this yet?"

"I have," Mashiro chimed in. "But we don't know when the next attack is coming and she needs to know the truth before it happens."

"But-," Natsuki began again only to have Shizuru cut her off.

"I wish you all would stop talking about me like I'm not here," she said glaring at everyone in the room before looking at Natsuki gently. "Honestly, I have a bad feeling about this too, but I want to know what's going on. I need to know what these people want with me." Natsuki and Miyu looked at each other, coming to a silent truce.

"Fine," Natsuki sighed, running a hand through her hair and taking a seat on the corner of Mashiro's desk. "I have no further objections for now."

"Just to be on the safe side," Mashiro spoke, looking at Shizuru with a serious. "Are you sure you're ready for this Fujino-chan? Once we begin there will be no turning back and you'll be faced with some very difficult decisions."

"… I'm ready," Shizuru answered, determination blazing in her eyes.

"I guess I should start off with why we are here," Miyu began. "We were sent to your realm to find out why so many demons were suddenly attacking the humans. The demons are after you so our mission, now, is to protect you. As for why they are after you, that has everything to do with her father."

"My father? But I know nothing about my father."

"He was killed seventeen years ago." Miyu paused, trying to decide which approach to take.

"Your father was a really big deal in the demon realm," Natsuki began when she saw Miyu hesitate. "He ruled the western hemisphere with an iron fist."

"The demon realm?" Shizuru asked. "Why would my father have anything to do with the demon realm?"

"Your father was the leader of one of the four clans that rule over the demon realm," Miyu added. Shizuru shook her head, her brow frowning in confusion.

"Ara, I don't understand. How could my father be-,"

"Your father was a demon," Natsuki stated bluntly after releasing an annoyed sigh. "Making you a half-demon."

"…M-my father… was a…," Shizuru trailed off trying to absorb the new information.

"Your father was exceedingly powerful," Miyu spoke. "One of the strongest the demon realm has ever seen."

"He ruled alongside my father," Natsuki chimed in. "My full name is Natsuki Kuga of the Northern Mountains. My father's name was Akuma, Leader of the North. Your full name is Shizuru Viola Fujino of the Western Plains. Your father was Fuzen, Leader of the West."

"You can't expect me to believe that," Shizuru frowned. "I can't possibly be a demon."

"Half-demon," Natsuki corrected.

"Whatever," Shizuru glared her voice slightly rising with her frustration. "I'm a human being. I mean look at me!"

"Human beings are not naturally born with red eyes," Miyu explained. "You probably have abilities that you cannot explain and that 'normal people' do not have so, naturally, you hide them. Your emotions have probably been more difficult to control than usual, probably because you are peaked and you probably have a birthmark somewhere on your body that forms a strange pattern. Any of that ring a bell?" Shizuru's glare deepened as she felt her anger rising, a burning sensation flaring between her shoulder blades.

"I am a human. I'm not **like** **you**."

"And what the hell does that mean?" Natsuki asked with a raised brow, obviously offended. "What's so wrong about being **'like** **us'**? I mean Miyu and I are the only real demons you've ever met and we've done nothing but tell you the truth and save your fucking life."

"Natsuki enough," Miyu said holding up her hand. "She is still in shock at the moment and confronting her like in that way will only make this harder to accept." Natsuki growled lowly, but didn't respond.

"Ara, accept what?!" Shizuru shouted, her fists clinched tight. "That I'm the daughter of some all-powerful demon and all these things are after me because I, apparently, inherited his power?"

"Well, not all of it," Natsuki taunted with a shrug. "You _are_ only a half-breed, after all." Shizuru heard something like a snarl leave her throat and suddenly she snapped, losing herself in her anger and confusion.

"SHUT UP!" Natsuki sat unfazed and even glared back as Shizuru zeroed in on her. "You don't know anything about me!" Natsuki narrowed her eyes, feeling the pinned up demonic pressure roll off the brunette's skin.

"I know more about you then you know about yourself," Natsuki challenged, standing from her seat and approaching the other girl. "You can't honestly tell me you don't feel that. The power inside you. The burning in your blood." Natsuki walked around her in a slow deliberated circle. "You feel it every day and it scares you. You don't know what it is or where it comes from or why you have it, but suppressing it hurts, doesn't it?"

"Stop it," Shizuru said weakly, losing all of her anger as her eyes quickly filling with hot tears, her hands coming up to her head. _'Don't look at me,'_ she inwardly pleaded_. 'Don't look at me with __**those eyes**__.'_ Natsuki stopped in front of her and held her gaze.

"I know more than you think. You're not even sure who you are anymore, are you?" Shizuru covered her face with her hands as her tears spilled over. "You're trying so hard to be something you're not. All this pretending you do, it puts strain on your seal. That's why it hurts so much."

"Natsuki that is enough-," Miyu spoke only to be cut off.

"No!" the other demon exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of trying to beat around the bush for nothing." Natsuki pulled the brunette's hands down and met her eyes again. "Now, you have two choices," raven haired girl continued. "You can either let me release your seal so you can learn who you are and how to protect yourself." Natsuki released her hands. "Or you can stay this way and live the rest of your life denying the truth. The decision is up to you."

"Natsuki…" Miyu sighed wearily. Natsuki turned and started toward the door. "Natsuki, where are you going?"

"If you want to continue with this be my guest, but I have nothing else to say. I'm going to go take a nap until 'class' starts. Let me know what's decided." Natsuki started toward the door before stopping with her hand on the knob. "Just know, if you're ok with living like this, in this **cage**, then you're already dead and I refuse to waste my time protecting a living corpse." Natsuki walked out without looking back, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"I am sorry about her Fujino-san," Miyu said having approached the crying girl and putting a, somewhat comforting, hand on her shoulder. "Natsuki can be… _tactless_, to say the least, but she was not wrong. You are of demon descent and while it may be a bit hard to imagine it is something you need to accept if you are to move forward."

"Move forward?" Shizuru questioned softly, her anger now turned to sadness and confusion. "How am I supposed to move forward? What does that even mean?"

"Well, as Natsuki said, for starters you can have your seal broken." Shizuru looked at her as if she had grown another head. "As of right now there is a seal on body that is suppressing your demon pressure and everything that would make you look, sound or act like a demon."

"Ara…" Shizuru trailed off. "So what will happen to me if my seal is broken?"

"That is a complete mystery as of right now. You may sound different. You may act different. You will probably even look different. But most of all you will **feel** different."

"…" Shizuru was silent for a while so Miyu decided to continue.

"You do not have to make a decision right now. Though twenty-four hours is the longest I can give you for deliberation." Miyu reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an old brown leather bond book. "This book contains knowledge about your clan and, most importantly, your father. The tales in this book go as far as when your father was just Fuzen, the troublesome fox cub all the way up until the last days of his life. Only a demon that shares his blood can open it. Cherish it…"

She accepted the book and ran her hand slowly across the cover, a sudden sense of nostalgia washing over her.

"And read it well," Miyu added before she also started toward the door. "For some reason, I have a feeling that whatever lies in that book will be a deciding factor for you." And with that she, too, was gone, leaving only Shizuru and the headmistress.

"Fujino-chan," Mashiro began gently. "Why don't you go back to your dorm room and rest for the day. I'll send word to your teachers and fellow student council members." Shizuru nodded robotically, unconsciously holding the book close to her chest.

"Ara, yes… that maybe for the best…" Without another word, Shizuru walked out of the room feeling so numb she been even realize she had made it to her dorm. _'Ara, I must be more out of it than I thought,'_ she thought briefly before unlocking her door and going inside. She crossed the room, still a daze, and flopped down on her bed.

The book in her arms felt warm.

She looked up and looked at her mother's picture and again felt tears come to her eyes.

"Mother… Why?" She put the book down and picked up the picture. "Damn it!" She threw the picture across the room and only cried harder when she heard it hit the wall.

* * *

'_Where is she?'_ Miyu thought absently, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed as usual. She was sitting in their designated classroom waiting for their teacher to arrive. She would've liked to be alone but, unfortunately, the classroom was full of students waiting for the same reason.

And, of course, she was the main topic of every hushed discussion that was happening around her.

That is, until her partner suddenly appeared in the window.

"Yo," Natsuki greeted with a two-fingered salute.

"Where have you been?" Miyu questioned. Natsuki shrugged as she stepped down from the windowsill and into the classroom.

"Taking a nap."

"So you were serious about that?"

"Very." She flopped down in the desk closest to the window beside her silver-haired companion. They sat silently for a moment.

"You did not have to talk to her in that way." Natsuki sighed. She knew this conversation was coming.

"Well, your way wasn't working."

"And yours did?"

"It got through to her, didn't it?!" She looked at Miyu fiercely. "Look, she was being thick-headed so I pounded it in. We would all still be up there arguing if I hadn't done it."

"That does not make your way right." Miyu meet her gaze evenly. "She was, and still is, at a cross road right now. The last thing she needs is someone she barely knows and does not trust shouting things at her. Especially, something so hard to believe. And as for being thick-headed, that sounds a lot like how you are most of the time."

"Tch." Natsuki looked away, her tail swaying with irritation. "Well, why should I care about how she feels anyway?! I **am** a **demon** after all! And I told you from the beginning I didn't want to get involved with these humans! I wanted to stay with my own kind!"

"She is our kind!" Miyu shouted, her usually stoic stare turning into a glare that rivaled Natsuki's own. "Whether you like it or not!"

"Like hell she is!" Natsuki turned back to her, rising from her seat and slamming her fist into her desk, shattering it in an instant. "She's not _**like us**_! Remember?!"

* * *

**_I think I'll leave it there for now. This chapter was going to be much longer but as I kept making changes so I just decided to give you guys everything I'm certain about for now._**

**_I'm sorry for my indecisiveness ^^"._**

**_As a peace offering I'll give a little preview of the next chapter:_**

_"You know what Miyu, fuck you. Fuck that girl. And fuck this mission."_

_"Natsuki wait!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Ow," the brunette cursed while trying to pick on the broken glass from her mother's picture. Then, something else catch her eye. __"Ara?" _

_If was a folded a paper. _

_"What is this?" She unfolded the paper and her eyes widened. "Mother?!"_

**_And that's all you're getting._**

**_Sorry for the mistakes. I didn't get to proofread as thoroughly as I usually do ^^". _**

**_Review please!_**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
